


Only Oneshot!

by gloryasme



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda, Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Arcana (Visual Novel), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Confessions, Cuddles, Death, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Gay, Hamilton Lyrics, LGBT, M/M, Mom Friend Aaron Burr, Mom Friend Lafayette, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, SQUIP is a bitch, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sibling Bonding, Song Inspired, abandoned theme park, changes, complaining, hide and seek is for adults, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: Request at will!- Marvel (The Avengers, The Guardians of the Galaxy, The Defenders etc)- Musicals (DEH, BMC, Heathers, 21CS, Hamilton)- MLP;FiM / MLP;EG- Undertale / Deltarune + AUs- FNaF (all games)- The Arcana (OC's included)





	1. (Laurmads) Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: Edited

Admittedly, Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson did not get along, in any way, but recently they’d been suspicious of their “shadows” as outsiders liked to call them. John Laurens and James Madison disappeared together more than they ought to. The unlikely duo had actually paired up to figure out where their best friends are going, along with Angelica Schuyler as apparently, her little sister kept disappearing too. The trio kept silent, using hand gestures when it was safe to follow, Peggy as it was, to where ever the few of concern kept disappearing to. Peggy entered a room and the door clicked locked. They pressed their ears to the door and listened in.

“Oh my god, if anyone calls me the wrong name again, I am going to snap their knee caps,” Peggy’s voice complains. 

 

“That’s really morbid, Pegs,” John’s voice replied. 

 

“Fuck off,” Peggy replied. 

 

“I thought the elegant Schuyler’s didn’t use such language,” James’ voice retaliated. 

 

“I’ll show you such language!”

John’s stifle laughter and a recognisable sigh. Was there a fourth person they hadn’t noticed?

“You three, mostly Margarita and John, are children,” Aaron Burr’s voice says.

Thomas, Angelica and Alexander all gave each other a ‘what the actual fuck?’ look.

“Yeah, well, this is support group, shut up Ay-ay-ron, save your negative observations,” Peggy retorts. 

 

“So supportive,” Aaron replied sarcastically. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t think that name fits us, shouldn’t it be more like; hates our friends’ group?” James asks. The others laugh. 

 

“We don’t hate our friends though,” John replied. 

 

“Not yet,” Peggy adds.

“Ugh, anyways, Thomas was such an ass all day today,” James complains. It was rare to hear him swear and Thomas made an offended sound. 

 

“Yeah, Alexander was in a shit mood today as well, kept yelling at Herc, George put a stop to it once he yelled and Laf though,” John says. 

 

“I ghost between your groups and I can confirm, either Alexander or Thomas was shouting, it was awful,” Aaron confirms. Peggy scoffs. 

 

“Have you SEEN Angelica and Elizabeth today?  _ We have to do this! Let’s go this! I want to hang out with the boys! _ ” Peggy did a bad impression of her sister’s voices. “They never fucking asked what  _ I _  wanted to do!”

“When do they ever ask what we want to do?” Aaron retaliated. “They haven’t even noticed John and James are in a relationship,” UHM. WHAT? There was another scoff. 

 

“Thomas doesn’t even know what my favourite colour is, best friends my ass,” James comments. 

 

“Alexander spends more time sucking face with Eliza then paying attention to anything the rest of us have to say, then when he’s not doing that, he’s fucking writing!” John complains.

The rest of the day was them complaining about what their friends do to piss them off.

Apparently, John hates it when Lafayette goes into ‘mom’ mode because he gets too overbearing. He hates when Hercules does anything sport-related because it looks like he was showing off, (though John did admit this was mostly petty jealousy) and hated a lot of what Alexander did with his life plus Alexander’s lack of attention towards his social life (eg; his relationship with James)

Peggy hates when people call her by one of her sister’s names (“No, I’m not Angelica, no, I’m not Elizabeth, no I’m not Cornelia, NO MY NAME ISN’T FUCKING CATHERINE!”) and also when they excluded her from events or just generally forgot about her, even though she saved baby Catherine from “fucking assholes who threw a goddamn axe at her”. Angelica didn’t notice the colourful language her sister had.

And where to start with James? He complained about Thomas like it was some sort of confession, the way he talks to certain people, his blatant disregard for James’ personal life, constantly barging into his house as if he owned it and so much more that Thomas actually sunk to the floor in shame.

Aaron mostly complained about teachers or Alexander. Thomas was a close second of his list of hate, however, and how most of their arguments were over something stupid and not important to what was happening in class.

The eavesdropping trio managed to hide before the complaining quartet came. They said their goodbyes and separated into pairs. Aaron was to walk Peggy home, as she was to always be accompanied, and James went with John, either they lived near each other or they weren’t going home.

Angelica followed Aaron and her sister while Alexander and Thomas followed John and James. The pair were being a cheesy couple and holding hands.

“I don’t understand how Alexander and Thomas can fight for as long as they do like-?? Just- HOW??” John sounded exhausted just thinking about it. “How can they think of enough reason to fight for so long? I don’t understand them,” He sighs. 

 

“Neither do I, honestly, and I’ve been friends with both,” James replies. John snorts and presses a kiss to James’ temple. 

 

“Poor soul,” he comments. “I can barely survive Alexander,”

Thomas and Alexander stopped following there and made their way to one of the empty clubrooms at the school. Angelica met them there. “What are we supposed to do about this?” Angelica asked. 

 

“I have a plan,” Alexanders says. Though hesitant, Thomas and Angelica leaned forwards.

|X|

Everyone greeted Peggy with either her name or her nickname and the Schuyler sisters asked her opinion on everything. She was confused.

Alexander spent the day asking those usual questions to John, (“Dating anyone knew?” “And how’s he treating you?”) and mostly just avoided Thomas and the conflict that would probably start. John was confused.

Thomas was more mindful of James’ person space and didn’t break his door down that morning to get him up for school. John had stayed the night at James’ so Thomas found that he made the right decision. James was concerned about Thomas’ health.

Aaron was blissfully unaware of the changes as he usually ignored Alexander and Thomas, much easier when they’re not yelling in each other’s faces.

Angelica, Thomas and Alexander eavesdropped again that afternoon.

“Well, everyone got my name right, at least, but that was wat too much attention, how do Eliza and Angelica deal with it?” Peggy complained.

 

“Alexander was creepily invested in my life today,” John says. 

 

“I think Thomas is sick, he was pretty quiet all day,” James says. 

 

“Wait, Thomas and Alexander were HERE today?” Aaron asked. “Fuck, I didn’t even notice,”

The trio looked amongst each other and thankfully, they hadn’t locked the door, so they barged right in. “We thought we’d make you guys hate us a little less,” Alexander says. The four jumped. John was sprawled across James’ lap with his legs entwined with Peggy’s who sat at the opposite end of the couch while Aaron sat in a beanbag and the foot of the couch. There was a tv on but it was muted.

“Oh…” John says, looking at Aaron with a ‘what the hell?’ look. Aaron shrugged. 

 

“How did you guys find this place?” James asked. Peggy slid her feet off of the couch and John moved to sit in the middle ad James sat up straighter. Hah. Aaron moves the beanbag a little so John could have a place to put his feet. 

 

“Contrary to what you believe, Jamesy, we do notice things,” Thomas replied. 

 

“You didn’t answer the question,” Peggy deadpanned. 

 

“We noticed you guys disappearing, so we followed you here,” Angelica replied. 

 

“That’s really fucking creepy you weirdos,” John says.

Alexander shrugged. “Yeah but we care more about how you guys feel,” he says. 

 

“Bullshit,” Aaron comments. 

 

“Not you,” Thomas, Angelica and Alexander chorused. Aaron gave them a mock offended look placing a hand over his heart. 

 

“We care,” Peggy says, slipping off of the couch and into his lap. 

 

“Isn’t he with Theodosia?” John asked. Peggy shrugged at him. 

 

“We can share~”

“SUPPORT GROUP OVER,” Aaron was up and out the door quicker than the others though possible, well, John and James knew he was that quick but the others didn’t and Peggy was now on the floor with a disappointed look. 

 

“Boo,” she groaned. “I’m bringing this up with Theo,”


	2. (DillenJer/Deere) Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: Edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be viewed as platonic or romantic

Jeremy, simply put, was having a shit day. Those little voices in his head said not to bother and of his friends, so in listening, he skipped classes by sitting curled up in the empty cafeteria. Or so he thought…

“Jer? Bro, are you okay?” of all the voices Jeremy expected to hear, Jake Dillinger’s isn’t exactly at the top of the list. Jeremy wiped his tears as quickly as he could. 

 

“’ M fine,” he mumbles. 

 

“No you’re not, if I could I’d sit next to you, do you want me to get Michael-?”

“NO! No- I- I don’t want to bother him,” Jeremy cut in. 

 

“Why do you thi-…” Jake paused, crutched away and came back a second later holding a red bottle out to Jeremy. Red mountain dew… Jeremy snorted with an amused yet grateful grin, taking a large gulp. He stood and sat at one of the cafeteria chairs so Jake could sit beside him.

“I guess the voices were just getting too loud, and I’ve put Michael through so much already,” Jeremy starts. Jake just watches him with a nod, carefully watching the nervous teens face. “I just don’t want him to feel like he did while I had the…  _ thing _  in my head,” Jake allowed Jeremy to rant until the bell rang for the next period to start, though, neither made effort to move.

“Hey Jake,” He hummed and looked back at Jeremy. 

 

“Yeah?” Jeremy hesitated, before meeting Jake’s eyes. 

 

“Why were you out of class anyway?” he asked slowly. Jake cringed. 

 

“I don’t know, really, I was just feeling really claustrophobic, I guess, a fair amount of the classes make me feel cramped after the fire, I feel like the walls are going to burst aflame any second, that’s why I came to the cafeteria, it’s open and empty,” Jeremy nodded.

“Wait- that reminds me, where’ve you been staying since that? Didn’t your parents skip town?” Jake shrugs noncommittally. 

 

“I’ve been sleeping ‘round at motels, my parent’s left me a heap of money so it’s not much of a problem,” Jeremy blinked. 

 

“I mean- y-you could stay a-at m-m-my house or something… U-UH! I-IF YOU WANTED TO!” Jeremy flushed red. Why was he blushing so badly? He was nervous…

Jake actually looked surprised. Then he gave a dry chuckle that knocked Jeremy harshly back into reality. “Nah, I couldn’t do that to you dude,” He says, standing on his crutches and getting ready to leave. 

 

“It’s not a problem, Jake, you’re not a burden…” Jake froze in his place. “I kinda figured you thought that after you got your legs broken, but I can confirm you’re not,”

Jake just smiles at Jeremy and gives him a two-fingered salute. “See ya 'round, Jellybean,”

Jeremy thought for a minute.  _ Jellybean _ ? Jeremy hummed to himself as he watched Jake leave.


	3. (Hamilton/No ship) Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: Edited

James' POV  
  
They ran. They scattered about, pushing past branches and jumping over rocks. Seven adults lacking self-preservation running wild in an abandoned theme park with two standing off to the side. I found myself slipping into a still Ferris wheel cart. I could hear the others laughing and being general nuisances. How did I even get caught up in this situation? The door opened and Aaron stepped in. He sighed and sat across from me.  
  
“They have too much energy,” He complained aloud. “How do you deal with Thomas all the time?” I snicker at the thought.

“How do you deal with Alexander all the time?” I counter.

“I don’t, George does, if not John does,” Aaron runs a hand over his head.

“They’re crazy for adults,” I comment.

“Where did you come to that conclusion?” Aaron asks sarcastically.

“That,” I point. Aaron turns and looks into the glowing rafters of the abandoned theme park.  
  
“HERCULES!” Aaron screeched like the mother he is, running out of the cart and looking up. He’d started crawling up the arms of the Ferris wheel. “HERCULES GET DOWN FROM THERE!” Aaron yelled.

“SHUT UP! YOU’RE GOING TO GIVE ME AWAY!” Hercules yelled back. I snicker.

“He’s a spy, he’s going to be fine,” I say. Aaron just death glares me.  
  
“What’s going on?” Thomas appeared. He used me as an armrest, as usual, and looked up. “Which one is that?” He asked.

“Hercules is going to fall to his death,” Aaron replied.

“So, Aaron’s going mother hen on Hercules because he’s climbing a Ferris wheel?” Thomas looks at me.

“Pretty much,” I respond. Thomas curses under his breath.  
  
Our attention was dragged to Hercules again as something feel from the dormant structure.

“WHAT WAS THAT!?” Aaron screeched.

“MY SHOE!” Hercules yelled back.

“Found you, Thomas you didn’t try,” John whined.

“Your friend is gonna kill himself,” Thomas says casually. John tilted his head.

“What?”

“I’M RECORDING! THIS VIEW IS TO DIE FOR!!” Hercules yelled.

“YOU’RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU STAY UP THERE MUCH LONGER!!” Aaron snapped back. John snorts at Aaron’s tone and runs up to the Ferris wheel, deciding the climb it as well. “JOHN NO!!!”  
  
Eventually, the game of hide-and-seek died and everyone came over to watch John and Hercules act like monkeys on the Ferris wheel. “IT’S GETTING DARK NOW! CAN YOU GUYS COME DOWN!?” Aaron yelled.

“Nooo!!”

Alexander whined. “I wanna get up there too,”  
  
“Not while I’m here you’re not,” Eliza says, flicking long black hair over her shoulder.

“But Betsey!” Alexander whined.

“MES AMIS! Get down! I can’t believe I have to corral you about this!” Lafayette snaps.

“THANK YOU!” Aaron yelled.

“AUGH! FINE!” Hercules snaps. Hercules and John climb down, John specifically doing a flip off of one of the poles and effortlessly landing on his feet.  
  
“Sometimes I forget you do gymnastics,” Angelica says. John shrugs

“Guys, look at the photo’s I got!” Hercules beams, holding out his phone. I like moments like these. They’re nice, everyone getting along. It's a rare moment for our group.


	4. (Marelams) A Dinner with the Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John centric but still
> 
> Update: Edited

What a predicament.

Alexander was shifting uncomfortably under Henry’s stare.

Maria chewed slowly, head hung so her hair hid her face from her parents.

John was slowly picking at his food, avoiding anyone and everyone’s gaze.

Then there was Eliza, who sat ever the angel and ate, pretending to not notice the stiff air.

‘ _ A family dinner is supposed to be comfortable _ ,’ John thought to himself. It was definitely a  _ large _  family, considering the state of his relationship with the other three. Philip, Susan and Frances were sitting cheerfully in the living room with Angelica’s four children, Peggy’s young infant and John’s sister’s child and Lafayette’s children.

George Washington, Martha Washington, Philip Schuyler, Kitty Schuyler, Henry Laurens, Richard Lewis and Susanna Van Der Burgh were at one head of their table. Each of their children sitting at the opposite end.

Daniel, Frances, John and Patsy Custis, Martha Washington’s children from before George along with Lafayette and Alexander, the “adopted” sons of the couple. Angelica Church, Eliza, Peggy Van Rensselear, John, Philip, Rensselaer, Cornelia Morton and Catherine Jr V.R. Schuyler. John, Martha Ramsay, Henry Jr, James and Mary Pinckney Laurens. Maria, Susanna and Sarah Lewis. (Adrienne, Lafayette’s wife, was amongst them as well.)

“Est-ce toujours comme ce, mon amour?” Adrienne asked, leaning over to whisper to him. 

 

“Tout à fait si, je le crains, John et de Maria familles ne sont pas aussi ouverts que le Schuylers ou Washington,” Lafayette whispered back, making the topic of choice obvious, though Alexander was already fluent. 

 

“Je peux sentir de John's pére à me regarder,” Alex said, joining in the conversation.

“So, John,” the room somehow grew even tenser as Henry addressed his son. “Can you please explain to me how this… relationship works?” Well, he chose his words carefully, at least. 

 

“We all date each other, we share the responsibilities of our children amongst each other,” John replied. “No one of us is less deserving or loved than another,”

The relationship had been thrust upon with children as John was a widowed father with a young daughter and Maria was an abused wife protecting her daughter. Plus, Alexander and Eliza were only in a budding relationship when John became a variable.

“I’m just thankful Ria found a better person than the Reynolds guy, he was really weird,” Sarah says. This pointed out that Maria’s own family was unaware of the extent of Reynold’s abuse. This made John place a hand on Maria’s knee in comfort. Eliza was holding her hand too with Alexander on her other side.

“Who’s children are who’s then?” Richard asks. 

 

“Frances is John’s with his previous wife,” Henry made a curious hum at the mention of his son being married beforehand. “Susan is Maria’s with her ex and Philip is John’s with me,” Eliza explains calmly. 

 

“What about the baby?” Maria whispers in Eliza’s ear. 

 

“Oh, and I am currently with Alexander’s baby,” Eliza adds aloud.

Both John and Alexander choked on their drink or food and turn to Eliza shocked. “You’re pregnant again!?” They both yell. She giggles. 

 

“Yep!” Alexander Hugs her and John makes a mental note the to the same next time they’re close enough.

 

“Congrats sis!” Catherine beams. 

 

“Yeah!” Cornelia beams. 

 

“Good luck,” Sarah smiles. 

 

“Do you think it’s gonna be a girl or a boy?” Susanna asks. 

 

“It’s my turn to be the godmother!” Peggy yells over the sea of congratulation. 

 

“Gefeliciteerd mijn mooie dochter,” Kitty says, leaning across the table to take Eliza’s hands. 

 

“Hartelijk dank, Moeder,” Eliza replied.

“What’d they say?” Maria whispered to John. 

 

“I don’t speak Dutch,” He replied, whispering in her ear. 

 

“Congratulations!” Martha (Laurens) beamed happily. “I may not be the aunt biologically, but if John treats this child like his own then so will I,” John gives his sister a longing gaze. He had much the same relationship with her as Eliza had with Angelica or Alexander had with Peggy. 

 

“Thank you, Martha,” He says. She smiles at him and the pair had a silent conversation.

After dinner, John had hugged Eliza and took his turn to wash the dishes, Frances and Susan wanted to help. There was a knock on the kitchen entryway and John turned. Seeing his father, John’s mood dramatically dropped. “Girls, why don’t you go hand out with aunty Adri and Uncle Laf?” John asks. The girls look between their father and their grandfather then nod and runoff.

“You were married before them? What happened?” Henry asked. 

 

“Martha died at childbirth, I broke down and Alexander and Eliza opened up their home and hearts to me,” John replied honestly, scrubbing a plate. John heard his father move up behind him and take-over drying the plates as the girls had been before.

“This made-up relationship won’t last you know,” Henry says. “You’ll grow close to these children who don’t belong to you and then they’ll be stripped away from you,” he continues. 

 

“Is that why Mom kept us so close? Because your polyamorous relationship didn’t work out?” John asks venomously. 

 

“She took everything from us, John,” his father snaps before realising something. “How did you even…?”

“I read Mom’s diary, I know you’re scared, but you have to let me live my life,” he dried the last plate on his own and stormed away from his father who stood dumbfounded in the kitchen, processing.

“John, are you okay?” Mary (his younger sister) asked, walking up behind him and sitting on the porch beside him. 

 

“I’m fine,” He replied. 

 

“Of course, storming out of the kitchen after a three-second conversation with our father means you're fine,” Henry Jr snickers, taking a seat on the porch opposite Mary. 

 

“You can talk to us, big brother,” James says, crouching behind his brothers with a hand on each of their shoulders. 

 

“That’s what we’re here for, the Laurens siblings stick together,” Martha chimed, joining her siblings. The five relax in the comfortable and yet comforting silence the presence of each other bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;
> 
> French -  
> * "Is it always like this, my love?"  
> *"Quite so, I'm afraid, John and Maria's families are not as open as the Schuylers or Washington,"  
> *"I can feel John's father staring at me,"
> 
> Dutch -  
> *"Congratulations my beautiful daughter,"  
> *"Thank you very much, Mother,"


	5. (Elams) Two can Become Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens
> 
> Update: Edited

Alexander was at work, ever complaining about Jefferson and Madison and Eliza stayed home, cleaning, cooking, sometimes going to hang out with Dolley, shopping etc. John had come over, intending to go out with Alexander, but hanging around Eliza so she doesn’t do something she’d regret.

Alexander was working late, as usual, and Eliza was worrying about his health, as usual. John placed a glass of wine in front of Eliza, who gave a sceptical look. 

 

“I do not see how drinking will help, Mr Laurens,” Eliza says, though she did take the glass, she wasn’t intending on drinking it. John sipped on his own glass before shrugging at her. 

 

“Just a distraction, I bet you Alexander shan’t be home until tomorrow,” John replied. Eliza hums, considering the glass, then sighs, taking a sip.

“You have a good taste in wine, much better than Alexander,” Eliza comments. 

 

“I do not believe Alexander has functional taste buds, Mrs Hamilton,” John returns. 

 

“I suppose not,” she conceded quickly. The pair had quickly downed the first bottle of wine and went on to the next bottle.

They’d become heavily drunk quickly, especially with Eliza’s low alcohol tolerance. They were sitting beside each other, both using the other for support as they fell through a drunken trance of miscommunication.

Neither knew who started it, but the pair found themselves nude and pressed against each other on the marriage bed, drunkenly enjoying the pleasure and lust of the other. The comforting warmth of the other’s skin pressed against them, the passion and love shared between them.

The next morning came and John woke first. He was utterly mortified, got dressed, and left. ‘ _ I did it again, _ ’ he thought to himself as he locked the door behind him. ‘ _ I should not have offered her the wine _ ,’

Eliza was mildly confused when she awoke in bed, sweaty, naked and alone. As she bathed and prepared herself for the day, a memory came over her. The night before, she’d been the one to kiss John, who, despite in a drunken haze, had declined her offer but was pinned to the couch, and eventually the drunk had come over his as he led her up the stairs to bed.

She was absolutely ashamed of herself, allowing herself to get drunk enough to sleep with her husband’s best friend. John was a close friend to both of them and their next interaction would definitely be awkward. When Alexander came home under Washington’s say-so that afternoon, Eliza took him to bed, feeling better with herself ever slightly and definitely clearing up some of the sexual tension swirling around in Alexander’s gut.

-

John and Alexander hung out quite a lot, and Alexander knew his friends well, he could tell when something was bothering him. “A penny for your thoughts?” Alexander asked, causing John to perk up. John considered his friend for a moment.

“Alex, I’ve made a really bad mistake,” John says. “I-I may have taken a married woman to bed, in a drunken haze,” John admits. Alexander hums in thought. 

 

“Well, who started it?” he asked. 

 

“…I don’t remember too well, but I think it was her, I know I was close with the husband,” John replies. 

 

“Shit, it’s someone you’re close to? That’s gotta be rough, I mean, I wouldn’t mind if it was Betsey-”

“What?” John cut in, acting out of shock. 

 

“Well, yeah, I trust you and I know how good you are,” Alexander winked and John blushed slightly. “Besides, I  _ may have _  had a dream about something similar happening, like…” Alexander made a hand motion John didn’t quite understand. 

 

“You mean a three-way?” he asked. “Why?”

“Well… I am not sure, I’m close with you both and it would be something to spruce up the relationship,” Alexander shrugged in response. The pair fall into silence. “I mean- if you’d be interested in that,” Alexander added. 

 

“I think you may have to acquaint this with your wife,” John returned. 

 

“If she said yes, would you?” Alexander asks. John didn’t give a verbal answer, just a small shrug.

-

“Betsey, dearest,” Alexander says. 

 

“Yes, my love?” She asks, turning her attention to her husband. 

 

“…how would you feel of having a threesome?” he asked slowly. 

 

“I beg your pardon?” She asked, a little shocked. Was he implying with another girl? 

 

“I was just wondering, it came up in conversation with John Laurens today was all,” Eliza considered this. 

 

“Perhaps with Mr Laurens, I would not mind as much, as your affections for another woman aren’t apparent and Laurens is a trusted friend, not some person off of the street,” Eliza says warily.

“So, if I brought him here?” Alexander asked almost hopefully. 

 

“Are you really invested in something so… sexual, my love?” Eliza asked, tilting her head questionable. 

 

“I have a… hunch - about something - is all, dearest, do you not feel as if something is missing from this relationship?” Eliza was quiet for a moment. 

 

“Do you believe this is a third person?” Eliza asked. “Not a child?”

“Children would be nice, dearest, but I’m afraid not,” Alexander replied. 

 

“Then we may try, if Mr Laurens is also okay with it,” Alexander perked up. 

 

“Truly?” Alexander asked. 

 

“Of course, my love,” Eliza replies. He walks over to her and kisses her tenderly. 

 

“Thank you for this opportunity,” He whispers to her. 

 

“Of course, I cherish your happiness,” Eliza replies.

-

Eliza had gotten herself drunk the night Alexander brought John over for their “experiment” merely because she hoped it would take away the memories of the first time John and Eliza had…

Anyways.

John had also gotten the same idea as Eliza, both men smelt heavily of some sort of alcohol and Eliza could taste in of Alexander’s lips as he kissed her and led her to their room, Laurens drunkenly touching them both in almost eager temptation. The night was interesting, testing positions (usually having Eliza sandwiched in the middle) or maybe it was the feeling of it. It felt right.

The next morning, Alexander was the first to awake, he cleaned himself of his mess and left his two friends with a note explaining his absence as he made his way to work. Eliza and John woke around the same time, and both were in too much bliss to recognise the other.

John rolled over in bed, pulling Eliza’s frail and nude body closer to his own, hugging her. 

 

“Laurens,” Eliza says. 

 

“Yes?” He hums. Eliza felt her face go red at the feeling of his chest vibrating with his voice in the early morning. 

 

“Has Alexander left?” She asked. 

 

“It appears so,” he returns.

“We had an interesting conversation the other night,” Eliza says, turning over in bed to face John. He was still half asleep, one eye open (the other was pressed into his arm) and Eliza had never quite noticed his freckles in such detail before. She was slowly counting them down his body. 

 

“Is that so?” John’s voice made her look back up to him. He was smirking.

She scoffed. “Yes, he fears something is missing from our relationship, I think that is you,” she says. John’s smug grin fell and he paled slowly. 

 

“Pardon?” He asked. 

 

“I wanted to ask if you’d join Alexander and my relationship, romantically,” Eliza really hoped this wasn’t a mistake. John stared at her for a moment before smiling and closing his eyes. 

 

“Shouldn’t this be a conversation we have with Alexander?” John asked.

 

“Was Alexander not the one to arrange this?” Eliza asked.

John chortled and leaned forwards, hiding his face into Eliza’s hair. “I can’t…” he moaned into her hair. Eliza buried her face into John’s chest. 

 

“Why not?” she asks. 

 

“My previous wife and I had a daughter, Liz,” John says. 

 

“She can live with us,” Eliza replied. 

 

“…Really?” John asked. 

 

“Of course, I’ve always wanted children,”

Eliza felt John’s hands snake to her hips and roll her onto her back, balancing himself above her as he kisses her lips. John was different from Alexander. Alexander’s kisses were rough yet loving. John’s were soft and comforting and warming. Eliza melted into the kiss, arching her back to feel John’s chest against her own. John chuckled at this and got out of bed, Eliza groaned in complaint. “I have errands to attend to,” John says simply.

Eliza whined and rolled over. John smiles and her. He brushed hair out of her face and kissed her temple then gets dressed. “I shall see you soon, my love,” John says, stepping out of the room. Eliza groaned and rolled out of bed.

-

Eliza and John spoke to Alexander about housing John’s daughter (as John was her legal guardian not John’s sister Martha Ramsey as Martha, also his wife's name, had died) and of course, Alexander allowed this. Frances seemed to take more after Martha than John with the only feature Frances had of John was his freckles. She was a very young child and quite shy as well.

Eliza also found out she was pregnant, a month-ish in with nausea and barely a baby bump. She wasn’t sure whose, but it would have to pass as Alexander’s. She’d decided to name the child after her parents, Philip, if it’s a boy and Catherine, is it’s a girl.

Frances had taken to calling Eliza ‘Liz-Liz’, from her father’s nickname of Eliza and she calls Alexander ‘Bexi’ a parody of John’s nickname for Alexander ‘Lexi’. She would enjoy her time with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i could make an extended version of this. Thoughts?


	6. (Burrelams) Breaking in a Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John break into a swimming pool area with Eliza and Aaron in order to ask them something
> 
> Mama - Eliza  
> Papa - Aaron  
> Papi - Alexander  
> Dad - John
> 
> Update: Edited

Eliza and Aaron played by the rules, they followed laws. John and Alexander did not. Eliza and Aaron valued their safety and, to a degree, their reputation. Apparently, Alexander and John did not. But Eliza and Aaron should’ve known something was up when the boys told them to pack bathers, towels, money and their respective choices of transportation. (Bikes for Eliza and Aaron and skateboards for Alexander and John.)

Eliza and Aaron were led cluelessly to a local pool. This would’ve been fine if it wasn’t midnight and the pool was closed. “Whaaaatt are we doing?” Aaron asked. John had turned on a camera and was making an introduction. God knows where Alexander was.

The gremlin himself appeared a bit later, taking the camera from John and explaining how he found an open fire exit to get inside with. Pissed yet curious to see how this goes, the two sensible people followed Alex and John inside and to turn to lights on. John disabled any alarms and turned off the security cameras so they were free to use the pool until whenever it opened.

Alexander was first to dive into the pool, surfacing and shaking his hair out like a dog in front of Eliza and Aaron. “Join the party!” He beams. 

 

“Are you doing this to beat Peggy?” Aaron asked. 

 

“And to spend time with my babes,” he adds with a wink.

John and Alexander had bought Go-Pros with them and were diving in the water with them. Eventually, Eliza and Aaron caved in, changing (off-camera) and jumping into the pool. John pulled Eliza in for a kiss underwater that he 100% got a photo of, which he repeated with the other two. Alexander did the same and Eliza and Aaron decided to do the same for the heck of it.

At one point, Alexander and John stood in the corner, whispering amongst themselves with the camera. Eliza held a go pro and sat by Aaron. The par comically looked at each other before Eliza turned to the camera. “Let’s see what they’re talking about,”

Eliza and Aaron didn’t really get that close before Alexander and John separated again. They looked like they wanted to say something, but the thudding of glass cut them off. “What’re you doing in there!?” a muffled voice asks. Upon focusing on the glass, the form of a security guard becomes visible. 

 

“Swimming!” Alexander replied as the other three ran to pack their things.

They threw on loose, dry clothing, grabbed their things and climbed into the rafters, kicking lose a part of the roof and climbing out. 

 

“How are we supposed to get out of this, Alexander?” Aaron asked. 

 

“Simple, my love,” John replied, pressing a quick kiss to Aaron’s lips then running full force to the edge of the building and jumping. He successfully manages to make it to the next rooftop with a roll. (His skateboard was clipped to his bag so he didn’t have to carry it across.)

“John!? WE CAN’T MAKE THAT!” Eliza screamed over the wind. 

 

“Yes, you can!” John shouted back. “I’ll catch you! I PROMISE!” Eliza bit her lip, then ran across and jumped. True to his word, John caught her before she slipped back and spun around so he was closer to the edge. He pressed an impulsive kiss to her lips before the pair looked back for Alexander and Aaron.

They were pressed to each other, foreheads together and eyes closed. They face John and Eliza with their hand tightly clenched together before they take a running start and jump the gap. John and Eliza stabilize them before the quartet take another running for the next building, this time all jumping together. The next building gave a ladder down the side and they climbed down before scoping the swimming place.

“That guy’s still there,” Alexander hissed under his breath. 

 

“We just need the bikes, Lexi,” John replied. Alexander nods and the quartet sneak out to grab their bikes. The guy yells at them but Eliza and Aaron are already riding with Alexander and John flipping him off from their skateboards.

When they arrived home, Eliza was quick to check the children’s room. The boys stood in the doorway with domestic smiles, watching as she brushed blonde strands from Frances’ face, then kiss Theodosia’s forehead and tuck Philip further into his blanket. Alexander and John whispered to each other, and Aaron walked off while Eliza admired the children she called her own. Philip was her only birth child; he and Frances’ were John’s and Theodosia was Aaron’s with an ex.

Four teenagers in a polyamory relationship, working eighteen/seven, attending school six/five and looking after three children twenty-four/seven. Yet somehow, they survived.

 

“Liz,” Eliza perked up and focused her attention to John, standing in the doorway with an unusually serious look on his face. 

 

“Yes, love?” She asks. He makes a ‘follow me’ motion with his head and left. She followed him, only to see Alexander, alone, in the lounge room. 

 

“Alexander…?” She asks hesitantly.

John comes in with Aaron and he makes sure Aaron stands right beside Eliza so Alexander and John stand parallel to them. Neither Eliza or Aaron can register what Alexander and John are saying to them, they’re in too much shock. The only phrase they hear is Alexander and John simultaneously saying; “Aaron Burr and Elizabeth Schuyler will you do the pleasure of marrying us?”

Aaron registered what was happening first and his voice cracked as he whispers “Yes…” Eliza snaps into reality at his voice, tears pouring down her eyes and they pull the boys into a big group hug. 

 

“YES! YES! YES! Of course!” the group is laughing and crying all at once in a big mass on the floor.

“Mama? Papa? Papi? Dad?” a familiar young voice asks. The quartet turns to see little Frances Eleanor Laurens rubbing her eyes and looking curiously at her parents. “Are you okay?” She asks. 

 

“Of course,” Eliza replies, despite the tears pouring down her face, she brings the small toddler into her arms. “Everything is wonderful,” Eliza says. 

 

“But you’re crying…” Frances whispers.

“That’s because Mama’s happy, love,” John says, equally as emotional as Eliza as he wraps his arms around his fiancée’s hips and rests his chin on her shoulder. 

 

“Happy… tears?” Frances’ asks. 

 

“Happy tears, darling,” Aaron nods, hugging John from behind and Alexander takes Frances’ from Eliza’s grasp. 

 

“How about Papi put you back to bed with a story, okay, bugaboo?” 

 

Frances’ beams. “Yeah!”

The only concern Eliza had was how to break it to her parents.

Oh well.

She can tell them later.

Eliza fell asleep amongst the grasp the boys- no-  _ her _  boys that night.


	7. (Deere) Nothing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'A Deere angst one-shot where Jeremy has a nightmare about the SQUIP?'  
> ~OUR+LOVE+IS+G+O+D
> 
> Update: Edited

“Michael! CALL MICHAEL!” Jeremy screamed into his phone, hoping Michael would even pick up. 

 

“I’m going to improve your life, Jeremy!” The SQUIP bellowed. “Even if I have to take over the whole student body to do it!” The SQUIP’s laughter was taunting Jeremy, and he could feel his hope die when Michael didn’t pick up.

“MICHEAL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!” Jeremy blinked, reeling away from the curtain in shock as his eyes landed on the familiar red hoodie of his closest friend. 

 

“MICHAEL!” He beamed, quick to hug the teen. 

 

“I was just in the audience thinking; ‘Hey, this is pretty good for a school play’ then I was like; ‘THIS IS WAY TOO GOOD TO BE A SCHOOL PLAY’! They’ve all been SQUIPed right?” Michael asks. 

 

“Wait, you came to see me in the play?” Jeremy asks. Michael came after everything he’d said?

“Even brought my own refreshments!” Michael replied, holding up a red bottle. 

 

“Is that?” Jeremy asked. 

 

“Mountain Dew Red! Told you I did my research.” Michael beamed. “Oh hey! Jake!” The aforementioned man looked at the pair curiously at the call of his name. “This is gonna sound weird, but if I hold down Jeremy, will you make him drink this Mountain Dew Red?” Michael asks, holding the bottle out to Jake. 

 

“Actually, that doesn't sound weird at all.” Jeremy and Jake shared a knowing look.

“Up, up, down, down, left, right, A.” Jeremy paled considerably at the smirking Keanu Reeves look-a-like. Jake groaned, gripping his head before the SQUIP took control and it fucking laughed.

“I was already pretty boss before…” The now SQUIPed Jake sings, his now cold eyes tearing holes into Jeremy’s skull. “Now I'm totally boss, and then some more, I'm living the upgrade!” He riffed the ‘a’ in ‘upgrade’ and poured the liquid from the bottle, kicking it away.

“There you are, Jeremy.” Two female voices vocalised an almost familiar tune. 

 

“I just want you to know, I’m not mad you broke my heart and slept with my best friend.” SQUIPed Brooke slurs. 

 

“And I’m not mad you dated my best friend and wouldn’t sleep with me.” SQUIPed Chloe growls. 

 

“He didn’t sleep with you?” Brooke asks. 

 

“No?”

“He didn’t sleep with me!”

“No!”

“Oh my god, why was I so jealous of you? YOU WERE JEALOUS OF ME? That’s the NICEST thing you’ve ever said to me! Sisters forever! Jinx.” The SQUIPed girls hugged, seeming to forget about the two boys. Michael groaned.

“Michael, the bottle!” Jeremy beckons, his eyes landing on the red bottle. “There's still a few drops left!” Michael tilted his head. 

 

“How am I supposed to get passed them?” he asked. 

 

“Apocalypse of the Damned!” Jeremy beams. 

 

“Level nine! The Cafetorium.”

“Got it!” Michael nods. The boys run through the collection of SQUIPed cast members, slipping past and pushing them to reach the bottle. Yet Chloe somehow managed to overpower Jeremy, holding him down to the ground by his neck, no doubt the strength coming from her SQUIP. “Got it!” Michael’s voice rang out.

“I know what you're doing, Michael.” Jenna’s voice snickers. “I know what everyone's doing! All the time!” She beams. “I just feel so connected to you guys right now!” Jenna and everyone else echoed simultaneously. Jake screamed and Jenna clung to him and got him to the ground, and Jeremy found his vision fading.

 Jeremy bolted upright, sweat pouring down his face and breathing heavily. He took a few deep breaths, placing a hand over his heart and swallowing the lump in his throat. He felt the weight beside him shift and sit up.

“Jeremy?”

Honestly, how they ended up like this was a mystery. Jake and Jeremy just seemed to click after the Halloween party, they had a dance battle for Christ sake!

“Just a nightmare,” Jeremy replied, his eyes adjusting in the dark, though he wasn’t yet able to see anything. 

 

“Was it the SQUIP?” Jake asked, sitting up from beside him. Maybe Jeremy’s eyes were still closed because Jake seemed to be able to see him, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, the play this time.”

Jeremy felt Jake’s hands trail down his back, tracing the scars he’d gotten from the SQUIP when he was zapped. “You know you’re perfect, right?” Jake asks, his warm breath on Jeremy’s neck making the shorter shiver. Jeremy made a noise of ‘ _ I don’t agree but I’m not going to fight you on that because I know I’m gonna lose _ ’ and Jake snickers. “Well you are, everyone would agree.”

“I wouldn’t agree.” Jeremy retorted. 

 

“You’re not everyone.” Jake quipped. Jeremy screwed his face up and groaned. “You know I’m always going to win; I don’t understand why you insist on fighting me on it.” Jeremy chuckled and he felt Jake smile against his skin.

There was a creek and both men looked over to their bedroom door. A small girl, blonde hair and soft blue eyes holding a stuffed rabbit in her grasp. “Daddy?” She asked. 

 

“Hey, Skye, what are you doing up love?” Jeremy asks. She just makes a noise that sounded like a whine, taking that habit off of Jeremy, and crawled into their bed.

“Daddy had a bad dream.” She says softly. She had a habit of guessing things like that. It genuinely freaked Jeremy out, but he ignored it. 

 

“Yeah, daddy had a bad dream.” Jeremy nods, hugging Skye close to him. “But he feels better now.”

“Good.” Skye nuzzled into Jeremy’s chest and Jake’s arms snake around his hips. Jake nuzzled into Jeremy’s neck and the latter relaxed into his husband’s grasp. He was loved and he was safe. He needed nothing more.


	8. (Jessica Jones & Peter Parker) The Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica finds herself at the Stark expo at the time of the "Hammer-bots" tries to harm an innocent child. Now suddenly Jessica's looking after that poor fucker.
> 
> (After 'Jessica Jones' but she's 25 for the sake of age. Before literally everything else.)

How Jessica ended up at some sort of Stark Expo was a miracle all things considered. She was alive and she was well and that's all that mattered. It was peaceful at the expo, though some people were wandering around and there were hushed murmurs of confusion. In the sky, sparks of light could be seen, they weren’t fireworks and when people finally realised what was happening, they were screaming. And running. And crying.

Jessica just needed to relax before she did anything. She was reaching for an unattended tray of liquor when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a small child facing off with what looked like an android. Without getting to think about it, Jessica raced over and punched the damn thing. It went flying.

“Good job.” Her head snapped to the voice, watching the Iron man himself fly away, the kid in an Iron man helmet looked from where the billionaire had been, to Jessica. There was a sob from underneath the helmet. 

 

“A-aunt May?” he stuttered. 

 

“My name is Jessica.” She says, getting on her knees and looking as softly as she could at the child. “I’m gonna help you find your aunt, okay?” she comforts, Trish’s words of using her powers for good rose from the back of her mind, but she ignored them as the boy latched onto Jessica’s neck in a hug, soft, rumbling sobs choking the child.

Jessica slowly shifted her arms beneath the kids bottom with the other supporting his back as she picked him up effortlessly. “What’s your name kiddo?” She asks, making sure to grab a shot of liquor on her way past the tray. 

 

“Peter.” He mumbles. 

 

“You’re here with your aunt? May?” Jessica continues. 

 

“And uncle Ben.” The kid, Peter, adds. 

 

“Cool,” Jessica says, tossing the glass half-heartedly onto the cement and listening to it smash. Peter giggled slightly, the fuck?

After a little bit of jogging around with the child on her hip, Jessica heard him whimper and he tugged on her jacket. “What?” She asks. 

 

“Aunt May…” he says softly, his young gaze teary and unwavering. Jessica followed his gaze and sighed. A young woman, dark hair, glasses, lying beside a man perhaps a few years older, both looking like they were shot. Hopefully, they got quick deaths. “Uncle Ben…” Peter whimpered, large tears spilling from his eyes. Jessica covered his eyes from the sight and walked away silently.

Soon, the battle subsided and they were interviewed by police at the station. Jessica stayed with Peter because she wasn't able to leave him alone. Something forced her to stay.

“Full names, please.” The officer before them asks dully. 

 

“Jessica Campbell Jones.” She says, too tired to argue or be smart with the cop and nudging the child next to her. 

 

“Peter Benjamin Parker.” He replied meekly. Huh. His name was like hers. 

 

“Ages?” the deadbeat cop continued, ignoring the similarity. 

 

“Twenty-five,” Jessica answered. 

 

“Nine,” Peter answered. 

 

“Ms Jones, are you Peter’s legal guardian?” the cop asked. 

 

“No. His aunt and uncle were killed at the expo.” Jessica answered. 

 

“Where are his parents?”

Jessica looked at Peter curiously. “They went on a plane a year ago. It crashed.” Peter replied. The cop sighed and looked up from the paperwork. 

 

“Any other living relatives?” He asked. 

 

“No.” Peter shakes his head. The cop sighs again. 

 

“We’ll have to send him to an orphanage or a foster home.” The cop says, going back to his work. 

 

“I’ll take him.” The words didn’t even register in Jessica’s brain, and it was a horrible choice, she could barely look after herself, let alone a child!

The cop looked like he wanted to deny or oppose her statement. “I know how to look after a kid.” That’s a lie. The cop sighed. 

 

“You need to talk to the court, find a lawyer and make sure you’re clean.” The cop disappeared, coming back with a paper. “These are the requirements to foster a child.” He says. 

 

“You just have one of these things lying around the precinct?” Jessica asked. 

 

“You’d be surprised, Ms Jones.” He replied.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Jessica says, leaning in the doorway of the guy’s office. Matthew M. Murdock (another alliterating name? All the way through?). He didn’t flinch at her voice; she was sure she had snuck up on him. 

 

“What can I do you for, ma’am?” He asked politely, not bothering to turn to look at her, on closer inspection, he was wearing blacked-out glasses.  _ He was fucking blind _ .

“You work with Hogarth, right? Some guy named Nelson dragged me over here.” She says, waltzing into his office and plopping herself into the chair in front of his desk. 

 

“I do.” He conforms with a soft nod. 

 

“I need your help.” Matthew nods. 

 

“Yes, that is why people usually seek out lawyers,” he comments. 

 

“Ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh.” Jessica hissed. Matthew laughed. 

 

“So, what do you require my assistance with?”

“I want to… foster a child.” Jessica says slowly. 

 

“Okay… well, to do that there’s a list of qualifications you have to uphold.” Matthew says. 

 

“Yes, I was given a list,” Jessica replied, flapping the piece of paper in the air. Matthew chuckled again as Jessica cursed. “Right. Sorry.” Matthew shook his head. 

 

“It’s fine, it happens a lot more than you’d expect,” Matthew says. “Just read it aloud for me.”

Jessica flattened out the paper in front of her. “ _ Be over the age of twenty-five _ . Check.  _ Pass a criminal background check _ . I’m just a jerk, I don’t actually have a criminal record.” Matthew snorts but says nothing so Jessica continues. “ _ Have a regular source of income to support your own monthly expenses. _ ” Jessica trailed off. 

 

“Do you?” Matthew asked. 

 

“I’m a PI.” Jessica offers. 

 

“Perhaps get a side job, then.”

“ _ Have at least one available bedroom _ .” Jessica clicked her tongue. 

 

“I take it you don't?” Matthew asks. 

 

“No, I do, but it’s filthy.” She replies. 

 

“Then clean it,” Matthew replied. 

 

“ _ Have a car, valid car insurance and a clean DMV report _ . I walk everywhere.  _ Have some flexibility in your schedule to accommodate the foster children's court-ordered visits, therapy, medical appointments, E-T-C. Your home must pass a state-required home safety check _ . What the fuck is a home safety check?”

“Simply put, a check on if the house itself is suitable for a child to live in, home phone with emergency numbers on it, not much clutter, sustainable windows, working heat and air conditioning.” Matthew listed. 

 

“Fuck.” Jessica hissed. They moved onto the next point. “ _ You must supervise foster children, including teens, when they are not in school or in supervised activities _ . Well that one’s easy enough.  _ You may be single or married. You may own or rent your home or apartment _ .” Matthew nods. 

 

“It seems like you have some things to prepare for.” He says. “What about the state regulations and additional qualifications?”

“Uh.  _ If firearms or other weapons are owned and stored in the house, they are stored unloaded in a locked cabinet and ammunition is stored and locked in a separate location _ . That’s fair.  _ Your vehicle is able to transport all family members with seats and working seat belts for each passenger _ . I walk.  _ You must have a valid USA driver’s license, exception for military families. There are no more than two children per bedroom. Children five years and older must share a room with a child of the same sex _ . What kind of stupid law is that?”

“A legal one.”

“ _ Children two years and older cannot share a room with an adult. _  Fuck off.” Jessica cursed but continued. “ _ All medicines are in a locked box, away from minor's reach. Telephone service-connected, phones working properly, easily & accessible. Emergency numbers are posted within view of the phone. Alcohol products-slash-liquors are stored in a locked cabinet. Sharp tools such as scissors, knives, E-T-C are stored in a place inaccessible to children. Power tools and equipment are stored safely and are inaccessible to children. Corporal punishment may NEVER be used to discipline foster or adoptive children _ .” She reread some of it. “Those are just  _ some _  examples.” She muttered curses under her breath.

“What are any other qualifications?” Matthew asked. 

 

“Oh, uh.  _ Ability to keep accurate records and provide mandatory documentation on a timely basis _ , what?” Jessica reads. 

 

“A necessary part of fostering a child, it’s so the authorities know if the child is reacting well to the environment they’re in,” Matthew explained. 

 

“ _ Ability to provide physical and emotional care _ . Can’t do that.” Jessica mutters. 

 

“I’m inclined to disagree,” Matthew says.

“ _ Ability to recognise and meet individual needs. Experience of some kind of childcare or supervision _ .” Jessica hummed. 

 

“Is there a problem?” Matthew asked. 

 

“I looked after my adopted sister when we were young but I have no experience with kids otherwise.” She replies before continuing. “ _ Ability to accept a child into your home as well as let them go. Ability to understand and show acceptance of children's parents, commitment to promoting the reunification of families and permanency for children. Willingness to work as a professional. Adequate physical and mental health as certified by a physician. _  Can’t do that.”

 

“If you’re here you can.”

“ _ Ability to provide the minimum of a bed and private space for belongings for each child. An adequate income for the support of your own family _ .” Jessica finished. 

 

“It seems like you have your work cut out for you,” Matthew says. “I suggest you work quickly to fix up your home to the standards the state requires for you to take in this child when it comes to court I shall help you best I can.” Matthew slips her a small card. “Contact me when you need me.”

“Sure.” Jessica stood and aimed to walk out the door. 

 

“Ma’am.” She stopped in the doorway and turned to him. “You never told me your name,” Matthew says. 

 

“Jessica Jones.” She replied curtly. 

 

“Matt Murdock, as I guess you already knew.” The lawyer muses. 

 

“We’ll be seeing each other soon,” Jessica says. 

 

“I don’t doubt it.” 

 

Jessica marched out the door and to her shitty apartment.

Peter was with the police department, collecting his things from his family home and wouldn’t be given to Jessica until her apartment was deemed safe enough for a nine-year-old.

* * *

Jessica’s apartment looked the cleanest it had since she started renting it. All the clutter was gone thanks to the help of Trish and Malcolm, explaining to them was a party on its own. Her room was slightly cleaned up, the bathroom was better suited for more than just Jessica, the spare room was set up for a small boy, Jessica applied for a job somewhere that hopefully wasn’t sexist and utterly, she was exhausted. Why was she doing this for some kid she found an expo anyways?

‘ _ Because you know what it’s like. _ ’ A voice in her head reasoned. ‘ _ You don’t want Peter to grow up the same way you did. _ ’ Jessica huffed at her own thought process and cracked open the liquor cabinet, because now she had one of those, and drank straight from the bottle until she passed out on the couch.

* * *

 

The exited look Peter had when he stepped inside was worth it, even if the house wasn’t as warm as his aunt and uncles were beforehand (Jessica had seen it). She wasn’t sure if she was ready to be addressed as a mom yet but knew she had to be doing something right when the kid had mumbled it out as he drifted to sleep on the couch after the pair watched a movie together.

Jessica lifted him up bridal style and walked into his room, gently laying him in his bed, brushing his bangs from his forehead then leaving. She found herself falling asleep in her own bed that night without the aid of liquor.

She signed him up for school and an after school martial arts community because no child under her care wasn’t going to know how to defend themselves. Peter was beaming brightly after these sessions, saying he wanted to be just like Iron man when he was older. Jessica chuckled, ruffled his hair and walked home as he went on his innocent child rambling.

Perhaps taking in the kid would be a good thing for her.


	9. (Asra/Julian) "...Let me be Enough."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the Hamilton soundtrack and got this idea. I'm not sorry. Also, this was written on my phone.

Julian stepped into the palace gardens, tenderly grazing gloved fingers over the blossoming flowers as he walked past. ' _ At least something was thriving in the plague-infected air _ ' he thought bitterly to himself. He debated whether he should give one to Asra before thinking better of it and continuing into the maze.

 

Julian found the white-haired magician right in the centre, sitting by the roots of the large willow tree. Asra's eyes were closed and Faust was curled in the branches, maybe she was sleeping, it was hard to tell. Julian stumbled over his thoughts, now being confronted with the opportunity and Asra opened their eyes curiously. The bright shine darkened considerably when they spotted the frantic doctor and turned away, pulling themselves up.

 

"Asra, wait." Julian managed, causing the magician to freeze, but not look back. "I know I don't deserve you, honestly, I never did, but, just hear me out. Please? That would be enough." Asra sighed and turned to face Julian, a cold glare filing their purple eyes and making the doctor quiver uneasily. 

 

"Tred lightly." They almost whispered in response, griping their own palms a little too tightly.

 

"If I could spare (his/their/her) life, if I could trade (his/their/her) life for mine, I would've. I honest to god would've Asra. (He/They/She)'d be standing here right now, and you would smile. I should've been more attentive to (his/their/her) health, I know, but (he/she)'s/(they're) stubborn as all hell, you of anyone should know that."

 

"I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing, Asra. I know there's no replacing the absence of a person so important to you (he/they/she) was important to me too." Julian cleared his throat and willed his body to relax under the pressure. "But I'm not afraid. I know that you and I could find some way to make (him/them/her) proud in us from beyond the grave. Just, let me stand there by your side... let me be enough."

 

Asra blinked and fought back a smirk. "You're a dork, Ilya. I wasn't- well, I am- I'm upset (he/they/she) died under your care but I would rather that than alone after-." Asra shook their head and sighed. "I'm sorry for, reacting the way I did. I just-."

 

"Needed time," Julian said for them. "I understand. It was hard for me too after, especially at the Lazaret." Asra flinched then nodded. 

 

"Can we just... start over? As friends?" They asked. Julian faltered slightly. 

 

"Of course, take your time." Asra gave Julian a grateful smile then turned and continued walking. 

 

"Can you get Faust for me?"

 

"Wait, WHAT?"


	10. (Royal Pains) Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe x Jake? requested by Mint

"We need to talk."

 

Ah, the very sentence every person dreads to hear.

 

"There's nothing to talk about," Jake replied, gliding past Chloe with a non-stop stride.

 

"Jake, I'm sorry." She states, attempting to keep up in her high-heels.

 

"We're not getting back together, Chloe," Jake grumbles, not slowing down for her.

 

"I know! That's not the-." Chloe seethes and dashes ahead of Jake to block his path. "Just let me apologise to you to for fuck sake."

 

Jake stops walking but glowers at her.

 

"I want to apologise for... everything that I've done to you. You can hate me forever, I don't care, but I need to do this."

 

"You've apologised." Jake deadpans, shoving past her.

 

"Goddamn it." She hissed, chasing after him again. "Look, Jake. I was a bitch, I get it, but just let me do this."

 

"Go apologise to Brooke if you're so desperate." Jake scowls. "Or Jenna."

 

"Jacob  _ please _ ."

 

Jake froze on the spot and slowly turned to face Chloe. She had her head down and sniffled.

 

"Please. Let me- let me do this for you."

 

Chloe risked a peek through her bangs. Jake saw her black mascara streaming down her eyes, along with the streaks in her foundation.

 

"Chloe. What's going on?" Jake asks slowly.

 

"I'm sick," she replies. 

 

Jake scoffed. "Faking an illness is low, even for you, Chloe."

 

She sobs again, and Jake winces.

 

People in the school hallways were looking at them now.

 

"Jake. I really am sorry about everything." Chloe says, taking quick strides in the opposite direction and wiping her face of tears. This was no doubt messing up her make-up.

 

Jake watched her silently shove past the students before turning his heel and walking away.

 

She skipped a class and came back with fixed make-up, but her eyes were still red. Jake tossed a small piece of paper onto her desk. She threw it back.

 

** I accept your apology.  ** Was written in the chicken scratch that is Jake's handwriting.

 

_ Thank you.  _ Chloe had written in neat cursive underneath.

 

He smiled at her, and she smiled back as their attention was back on the teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short and angsty


End file.
